


Why Can't That Be Me?

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anger, Bad Sex Fantasy, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, Not Beta Read, Rage, Then Again None of my Fics are, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: A short drabble about Edelgard struggling to accept... Well, everything about Byleth. Golden Deer Route spoiler(s)?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Golden Deer Students & My Unit | Byleth, Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 11





	Why Can't That Be Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I was having trouble finding a good starter fic topic for this fandom and lo and behold I decided a short drabble about Edelgard was going to be it for right now. I do apologize in advance; I did have longer fics planned.

Why Can't That Be Me?

_-_-_-_

Edelgard sighed. She fancied the new teacher, a woman who saved her life before she even set foot into the Officer's Academy of Garreg Mach Monastery. She tried to be as friendly and reassuring as she could, but it seems the woman's biases leaned toward Claude von Riegan of the Golden Deer House. She could only observe this woman's classes from the distance. 

She noticed her on her free time every now and then, as she gasped, then spoke, hiding her feelings of respect that she had for her that day. She can't just join the class immediately; she's the Head of the Black Eagle House like her father before him. She had to hold back her own feelings. After all, she had plans to follow her own dreams, and she saw that she wasn't meant to have her mind wander from that. 

Soon, she saw her class was one man short; Linhardt von Hevring. She managed to sneak out of Manuela's classes only to see the woman engaged in conversation with him as well as tea. She would feel her heart crushed yet again. At first it was because Linhardt was the designated healer in their roster, and that her next plan of social sabotage was going to hit Dimitri very hard in the next couple of days. 

She managed to warn Dimitri about it before the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, with Dimitri laughing saying how much the woman loved Linhardt and the Golden Deer so much that she couldn't afford to jeopardize him just yet. 

Edelgard's heart wept when Dimitri said that. But she knew that even with romance out of the picture, she can at least ideologically challenge the woman. 

After the battle, she saw even now the woman began to invite others. She succeeded in persuading Sylvain to join her class [though Dimitri admitted the man would clearly follow a woman into her class regardless of who she was], succeeded in then taking Mercedes [which made Dimitri a bit anxious but understanding.] And soon, it seemed she went back to take a hold of Petra and Bernadetta. Edelgard, for some reason had a bit of hope watching the girls leave the Black Eagles, studying under her and learning what to do. 

Then, when she finally began her plot as the Flame Emperor in the Holy Tomb, she was heartbroken that the woman could not recognize her. As she landed a blow to her mask, and watched it fall… Edelgard tried to hold back her emotions again. She then saw the horror in her former classmates eyes. Linhardt covered his mouth, only to weep for comfort in the arms of the woman. It was then Edelgard saw herself tearing apart. She fled, watching Petra and Bernadetta try to comfort Linhardt as well. 

Lo and behold; Edelgard was enraged when she came back home. She then imagined the woman engulfing and towering over Linhardt who enjoyed every minute of her hugs and kisses. She imagined the woman, clinging to Claude's thigh, leaving red marks where her fingernails touched with Claude begging for more. She imagined the woman in an unceremonious orgy in which Edelgard was not invited. 

So on that day… When Edelgard made her speech, she thought of the woman who saved her life that early morning only to stomp on her heart and take chances on anyone that wasn't her. When Edelgard talked about Rhea, deep down it was mostly about just that woman. 

_-_-_-_


End file.
